theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon)
History Origin Mark Mardon also known as Weather Wizard is the older brother of Clyde Mardon. He is also a Member of The Rogues of group of thieves and criminals who work out of the twin cities Central City and Keystone City they are also known Villains of The Flash. One day after he escaped from prison he went to his younger brother for help but in the end his younger brother wouldn't give it and began to call the police. Panicking he took his younger brothers newest scientific creation a Weather Wand device that can control the weather. Still panicking he hit his brother with it that channel a burst of lighting which accidentally killed his younger brother the one and only person who ever cared for him. After that tragic event he became known that day further as The Weather Wizard. The Rogues Weather Wizard developed a plan to take over the country by building weather control stations to blanket entire areas with extreme weather. He began in the small town of Goldville, Wyoming, demanding that the citizens pay him or experience worse weather. He would then use the money raised to fund larger control stations. When spring didn't come to Goldville, Elongated Man came to investigate. He was joined by Kid Flash, and together, the two defeated the Rogue. Weather Wizard was offered a large sum of money for a story on super villains for the National Snoop, which he got by recording the happenings of a party held in honor of Captain Cold. One Year Later and Salvation Run One Year Later, he and several other Rogues are approached by Inertia with a plan to kill Bart Allen. Inertia destroyed Weather Wizard's wand and used 30th century psychological therapies to remove the mental blocks which prevented him from using his powers without it. Though Inertia is eventually defeated, the other Rogues beat Bart to death, Weather Wizard using his control over lightning to electrocute him. After Allen's identity was revealed, Mardon was surprised and horrified to discover that the Rogues had "killed a kid". During The Event of Salvation Run Weather Wizard and several other members of The Rogues were kidnapped and sent to the prison hell planet by Amanda Waller and The Suicide Squad along with the rest of earth's villains. Final Crisis Inertia reunited Weather Wizard and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. When the Flash arrived to stop them, the machine rendered him powerless. However, the Rogues soon realized that someone was helping the speedster, and it was possible that his powers could be returned. Not wanting this to happen, Weather Wizard, along with Captain Cold and Heat Wave fired on the powerless Flash in the back, resulting in his death. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, Weather Wizard is targeted by the Black Lantern Rogues, along with Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, and Axel Walker. Black Lantern Top hints at a planned betrayal, before Top left the land of the living. Regardless of this, Weather Wizard sticks with the living Rogues, holding the Black Lanterns back until they are distracted by White Lantern Professor Zoom, and frozen solid by Captain Cold's Freeze Gun. The Brightest Day Weather Wizard briefly battled The Flash and even a future team known as The Renegades. After the battle Weather Wizard and The Rogues visit Sam Scudder's old hideout and unveil a giant mirror with the words In Case of Flash: Break Glass written on it. Afterward, Mardon is still on the run with The Rogues. FlashPoint During The Event of FlashPoint Weather Wizard was still known as one of The Rogues in both Central City and Keystone City, even though The Flash never existed. Weather Wizard and The Rogues main enemy was Citizen Cold who was known as the hero of Central City. For Weather Wizard he had a vendetta against the cities hero for the death of his brother Clyde Mardon. Killing Citizen Cold became the only true thing he cared about and to complete this goal he joined forces with The Rogues. They succeed in attacking Citizen Cold with killing his sister Lisa Snart but came up short with killing the hero himself. The next and final attack against Citizen Cold resulted in all The Rogues being killed with Weather Wizard being the last when Citizen Cold killed him by snapping his neck. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Weather Manipulation:' The ability to localize weather, creating hail, lightning, and other destructive forms of weather. Weather Wizard wielded a wand that enabled him to control weather patterns. Weather Wizard has used it to produce blizzards, summon lightning bolts, fly using air currents, produce fog and generate winds. Essentially Weather Wizard can produce any type of weather pattern imaginable, as well as other phenomenon such as tornadoes. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Weather Wand Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon)/Gallery *Weather Wizard (Marco Mardon) *Weather Warlock Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Mardon_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/weather-wizard/4005-10462/ Category:Former Rogues Members